


As The Pain Sweeps Through

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: Kamijo (Musician) RPF, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Eventual Romance, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Mila has been in a relationship for six years and is a vocalist for a famous band in America. However, her relationship comes crashing down around her when she discovers something about her boyfriend that ultimately ends their relationship. However, she doesn't get a chance to think too much about her broken romance, as soon after she and her band Malice in Gucci are invited to join Kamijo and his band to open for them, during a 15 date tour in Japan. It will be here that she outs her now ex-boyfriend but it just may lead to something else as she and Kamijo start to get close. What will be in store for these two potential lovebirds, should they decide to take their leap of faith and let their music tell the story?





	1. The Bitter Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to say this will be a 'Slow-Burn' but I can't guarantee that. What I can guarantee, is that I will try my best to build it up and control my filthy mind. Malice in Gucci is a totally fictatious group, it's just a name that I came up with as my OC's band needs one. However, I will be using Music from the very real band 'Eyes Set to Kill'. Any lyrics you see in this, will be credited and disclaimed at the beginning of the chapter in my notes. So without further ado, please enjoy. 
> 
> Also...as usual...Kamijo Tax and my inspo for his look in this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/tumblr_o10bwmwpxn1r33z3co1_640_zpshtqldufz.jpg.html)  
> 

Focusing on the Tour had been hard for the past few weeks and Mila knew that her band mates had noticed. She had been incredibly sullen, and it was almost like she’d lost heart for the music. She still performed awesomely but the other band members could see that it was forced, unlike their fans. But then, she supposed, the four other women had known her from child hood, so could tell when something wasn’t right. They had asked her of course but she hadn’t been able to tell them that it was because she had caught Rick cheating on her when they had performed their last show, of the American leg of the tour, in their home town of Denver, Colorado. She had gone back to her own home, just like the rest of the group, deciding to spend their three weeks of downtime with their families before they jetted off to begin the global leg of their tour, that would keep them away from home for months. She had been excited to see Rick again and spend time with him as she had been away for so long. However, that happiness had quickly crashed down around her, along with her world.

She had let herself in, finding it weird that the door had been triple locked and the whole house was in darkness. It was only midnight and it was a weekend. Rick normally stayed up until the small hours on the weekend playing his video games as it was his chosen method of downtime and how he wound down from his high-powered job as a CEO of a technology company. They also never used the other two locks on their door, as one was enough. But she had shrugged it off, thinking that maybe his mother had stopped in for a vacation stay as she occasionally did. She was a little OCD when it came to locking doors as she lived on her own ever since her and Rick’s father had divorced, and Rick usually would go to bed early, not wanting to disturb his mother with video games.  
However, what she had found, had made her wish that her first assumption had been the correct one. She had turned on the table lamp in the entrance hall and immediately noticed something wrong. Laying on the floor by the shoe rack was a pair of cheetah print high heeled shoes that were not hers as she detested anything animal print, thinking it was trashy and unappealing. Getting worried now, she had looked around and found clothes strewn all over the place, leading upstairs. Feeling her heart race and start to break at the same time she followed the clothing trail all the way to their bedroom door. 

The door was cracked and a light from one of the lamps in the bedroom had cast a glow into the hall. Her heart shattered an instant later when she heard the heady moans of another woman coming from inside the room and the soft grunts of Rick intermingling with the feminine sounds. She felt the tears start to fall as she pushed the door open to reveal her bed and the bare bodies of Rick and Crystal his secretary, as they engaged in frantic sex. They hadn't noticed her, and she didn’t give them the chance too as she spun on her heel quickly and flew back down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it behind her and the scene that she had stumbled upon. She couldn’t confront them at that moment because she was in too much pain and shock. So, she had called a taxi instead and went to stay at a hotel, for the rest of the night.

She had come up with a plan though. She had decided she wasn’t going to tell Rick that she knew about his affair. Well, not directly anyway. No, she was going to tell the whole world, with the new song that she had written. And it was almost time to set her plan in action. So far Rick had no clue something was amiss and barring any emergencies, he was due to join her in Japan, in support of her and her band mates going Global and opening for one of Japan’s favourites. 

It had been a surreal experience for all of them, when they finally met Kamijo and his band mates. They had thought that it wouldn’t have gotten much more surreal than Kamijo following that up with reaching out and personally asking them to join him in his Japan tour. Fifteen dates, in fifteen cities of the country, it was huge for them, even though it was normal for Kamijo and his group. Everyone had seemed to get on like a house on fire and had kind of split off into their own little couples. The tour bus was huge too, like crazy huge. But she supposed it had to be, given it was housing two groups comfortably, while they were on the road. 

She and Kamijo had gotten quite close, finding that their writing styles were similar, and they started songs out in a similar fashion also. Guitar strums and Piano melodies. They also found that the themes of their songs and how they came to choose those themes was the same as well. It was weird but awesome and it made sure that they didn’t have a lack of conversational topics to discuss. 

They had already completed nine of the fifteen shows and it had been a magical six months so far. Kamijo and she had stuck together like glue, in fact, he was the only one that knew what Rick had done and he had been furious. He still could not understand how Rick could have let her go like that. She shrugged and explained that she didn’t understand his motivations either. The conversation ended quickly though, as their band mates came back from their hideouts or outings and she still hadn’t told the other girls what had happened. So far, it was only her and Kamijo. 

She hadn’t planned on telling him, it just slipped out one night. They had been sitting in his room in a plush hotel, after completing their fifth show. They had been sharing a bottle of his favorite sake and chatting with one another. It was also the first time that she had ever seen him totally natural. He had no make-up on and he had been wearing a loose, oversized, wine red knit sweater, over a pair of simple dark slim fit jeans. He was barefoot and surprisingly, was wearing eye-glasses. He looked so relaxed and dreamy that she had felt herself get a little excited. He was the epitome of the cool bookish type with this look and it was something she had a thing for, when it came to her taste in men. As they were talking and laughing, she had jokingly said that he should probably change because it was getting to her. He had laughed heartily and replied with ‘oh, so that’s your type then. So, is your partner your type or outside of it?’ She remembered sighing and taking another swallow of the warm sake and shook her head. 

‘No, he never was. He was very cold and clinical. He was a business owner and had been used to getting whatever he wanted, handed to him on a silver platter. He never had any interest in bettering himself or reading just for the sake of it. We could never relate to each other in that way.’ 

‘You said was. Why?’ Kamijo had asked, looking at her over his glasses, while adjusting his long sleeves,so that he could pick up his sake cup and follow her lead. 

‘Because he isn’t my partner any longer. Although, he doesn’t know that yet.’ She had responded. 

‘What do you mean? How could he not know?’ He had asked, confusion clear in his eyes. 

‘Well, I haven’t broken up with him yet, but I will. Before we met with you and your group, we had just finished our American tour, we made sure to end it in our home town of Denver, Colorado. Because of this, all of us were able to head to our houses and sleep in our own beds, we were all so excited about this, something I’m sure you can understand wholeheartedly, with how much you also travel around. Well, I hadn’t told Rick that I would be home that night. My plan had been to surprise him and have a happy reunion.’ She had paused here, releasing another deep and suffering sigh as she drained her cup. Noticing this, Kamijo quickly refilled it, getting the feeling that it was going to be needed. 

‘I don’t like the sound of this but go on.’ Kamijo had pressed quietly. His eyes narrowing behind his glasses as he sat back in his chair again. 

‘Well, I got home, and everything was locked up tight and the house was in darkness. Now understand that, even though that doesn’t sound unusual, for Rick it was he unwinds by sitting up and playing video games late into the night. What made it even odder, is that our door was triple locked. We never triple lock it, one is plenty. Thankfully I had my keys with me and was able to let myself in. Anyway, I turned on the side lamp that sits on the table by the door and the first thing I noticed was a pair of animal print stiletto heels by our shoe rack. I don’t own anything animal print, it’s not my style. It got worse though, as I looked around some more I noticed a trail of clothes from the hallway, up the stairs and onto the landing all the way to the bedroom door. I follow it obviously and when I pushed the door open, there was Rick, in flagrante delicto with his secretary Crystal, which is not only nauseatingly cliché but also absolutely disgusting. She’s not known to be the purest of souls, to put it politely. I didn’t give them a chance to spot me, I ran back downstairs and out the door and I haven’t been back home since. I told him that I stayed with my mother for a while as I hadn’t seen her in forever, which wasn’t a lie. I haven’t seen him in months now and I’m fine with that.’ Mila explained as she sipped lightly at her sake, only to choke on it moments later, due to Kamijo’s colourful outburst. 

‘What the fuck!? Why the hell would he do that? How long were you two together?’ Kamijo asked his voice deep with restrained anger. 

‘Six years. I’ve been with him since I left performing arts school.’ She replied. 

‘Six years!? And he would just throw that all away, for some other woman that works for him? What the fuck is wrong with him? I absolutely detest people that do that to their partners. Especially if that partner is good and faithful to them! What will you do? Why haven’t you gotten rid of him yet?’ Kamijo said, his anger leaking through to his voice and breaking his normally, perfectly controlled demeanor. 

‘Why, because I have a plan. Hell, hath no fury like a woman scorned. I’ve been scorned deeply Kamijo. So, I’m going to make sure he knows it and I’m going to do it in a way that he will absolutely detest. The final date, the Tokyo show, I will be performing a brand-new song, one that was written for him. And thanks to the American media that will be in attendance, Rick is going to find himself in the middle of a paparazzi fire storm. I’m breaking up with him, in front of hundreds of people and several media outlets, while he is in attendance at that show. Call me harsh or evil but after wasting six years of my life, I think that it’s just desserts personally.’ She had explained casually. 

‘Under normal circumstances, I would say that, that is an incredibly shitty thing to do to someone, but I happen to agree, in this instance, that it is justifiable. Do what you need to, to overcome this and get past it. And if that means putting him under scrutiny and judgement then so be it, he should have kept himself to himself and not broken the heart of a woman that he shared six years of his life with. I look forward to hearing the song, I will be standing at the side of the stage, to watch it all play out.’ Kamijo had responded, smirking into his cup. Making Mila laugh and almost choke on her sake. 

The rest of their evening had been spent talking about their respective band mates and whether Kayla and Dai, their respective rhythm guitarists, were getting it on or not, as well as speculating whether other romances would come out of this little endeavor. They had moved on from this line of conversation, to other varied subjects. Eventually they had moved to the bed to get more comfortable and had inevitably fell asleep next to one another, the exhaustion from touring, slowly beginning to set in. 

Mila had woken the next day, to find her and Kamijo’s limbs tangled together. They must have ended up cuddling the other in their sleep. She had poked his nose gently, to wake him up so that he could help her detangle themselves. He had started laughing when he’d realized their predicament but strangely, neither felt weird or uncomfortable with their sleeping positions. What they hadn’t realized is that this would be the beginning of a preferred sleeping arrangement for the rest of their time together.


	2. Blatant Audacity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/k-official-instagram-22-sept-2017_zpsuqg5avzj.jpg.html)

The tour had been going well but it was coming to an end. The last show was in a few days and Mila was currently waiting at the airport for Rick. Kamijo had decided to come with her, wanting to see the man for himself and to also be moral support for Mila. She wasn’t looking forward to this reunion and would rather not have it but it was necessary if she planned to carry out her plan for the man. Kamijo was looking amazing as usual but to Mila, it seemed like he had put in a little extra effort for this. She wasn’t sure why but she wasn’t going to complain. 

He looked sexy as hell and she felt a zing of pride and pleasure because he was standing with her. He was wearing a pair of slim fit dark wash jeans that he had teamed with a scoop necked black t-shirt. Over the shirt he wore a black suit jacket. On his feet he wore a pair of black suede boots that reached just over his ankle. On his neck he had added a necklace on a long chain. He also had a black leather belt looped through his jeans, which secured with a large embossed oval belt buckle. All in all he looked good. He also smelt good too. He had changed his cologne, she noticed. He now smelt of sandalwood as opposed to his normal forest like scent, honestly the spicier scent suited him better, in her opinion and she had told him as much. He had smirked and thanked her, taking a sip of his coffee. They had found a small coffee shop in the airports arrival lounge and had decided to go in and grab some breakfast and coffee while they waited for Rick’s flight to come in. 

‘So, how are you feeling about this?’ Kamijo asked after a long but comfortable silence. 

‘Honestly? I want to be sick. I don’t even want to look at him, much less share a room and bed with him! But I am a victim of my own plots, so I’ll have to suck it up and deal.’ Mila had responded, taking a swig from her caramel macchiato. 

‘Hmm…well you never know. The booking may get messed up, so there’s hope.’ Kamijo joked, smiling at Mila sweetly. 

‘Wishful thinking Kamijo. Wishful thinking.’ She laughed back. 

‘Well, if anything else, at least you look good.’ He replied quietly. 

‘I do?’ She asked in surprise, blinking rapidly when she seen his careful nod. 

‘Oh, well thank you. I appreciate that. So do you by the way.’ She said with a grin that bordered on sultry, which hadn’t been her intention but she couldn’t quite bring herself to care about it. But she couldn’t help glancing at herself. 

She supposed he wasn’t wrong. Her black skinny jeans fit her just right and showed off her curves and ass perfectly. She had added a bit of sexiness with her knee high black leather boots with the stiletto heel and the 2 inch platform at the sole. Her shirt was purple and hugged her breasts just right, before the material flowed out and down, stopping just before her ass. It had spaghetti straps to hold it on her body. She had also thrown on a black jacket that had a hi-lo hem and three quarter length sleeves, the cuffs rolled up to show the satin lining. The lapels of the jacket, were also folded partially, to show the lining off. She was brought out of her musings by Kamijo’s voice. 

‘Thank you, I’m glad you think so.’ He said, his look also bordering of sultry, which was exaggerated even more, due to the smoky black lining around his eyes. Mila shivered a little at this but shook it off as Kamijo spoke again. 

‘Hey, didn’t you say his flight was H2078?’

‘Yes, why?’ Mila asked. 

‘Well, it landed and it’s passengers are starting to come in now. I think it’s time we go and wait for him.’ Kamijo answered nodding towards the arrival doors.

Mila sighed loudly but nodded in agreement. Kamijo stood and made his way to her side of the table and giving her a gentle smile of reassurance, helped her up from the table and lead her over to the doors, after grabbing their coffee’s and handing hers to her. 

They only waited about ten minutes before Mila say Rick walk up the hallway towards them, she frowned at the sight of him. She really had no interest in seeing him at all. However her frown turned to a dark scowl when she noticed the blonde head bobbing beside him and the same cheetah print shoes that she had found in her house. Soon, the crowd thinned enough for her to confirm that Chrystal was with him. The blonde woman looked trashy as hell. She was wearing a short hot pink skirt which she had paired with a paler pink cheetah print top, that was so low that her breasts were barely staying inside of the thing. Her hair was platinum blonde and long and curled into waves. Her face was also full of make-up that Mila was surprised she wasn’t weighed down by it. Feeling her anger swell she spun around, breathing hard and doing her best to calm her rage. Kamijo noticed her demeanor immediately and leant down to her ear. 

‘What’s wrong Mila? You were just fine a moment ago?’

‘That bastard! He brought his whore with him! What the fuck? She wasn’t invited! That chick walking beside him, the one that looks like an 80’s reject in the cheetah print? That’s Crystal, his secretary.’ Mila responded looking up at Kamijo, taking a step back when she seen his eyes darken as he turned slowly back to face the doors, were Rick and Chrystal were almost stepping through. She saw as his jaw tightened at the picture before him. 

‘Try and calm down Mila. Soon, it won’t matter. The last show is in a few days and they’ll both get their just desserts. In the meantime, I’m a listening ear and my shoulders are pretty strong too, I can carry the weight if you need me to.’ He said. His tone full of venomous conviction. 

‘You’re awesome Kamijo. Thank you for being so sweet and supportive.’ Mila replied quietly as she turned back around, right as Rick and Chrystal walked up to her. And Rick greeted her as though nothing was amiss, acting the part of the doting boyfriend perfectly, which only made Mila’s anger increase ten fold but she didn’t let it show. 

‘Milli! Baby! I’ve missed you so much! Come here and give me some sugar!’ Rick greeted in a booming voice as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Going in for a kiss, which Mila swiftly averted by turning her head to the side sharply. Using the excuse that she had just reapplied her lipstick and that he probably wouldn’t want it to transfer to his lips. The excuse seemed to work, if his reply was any indication. 

‘Yeah, thanks sweetness. Don’t need lipstick on me, that stuff takes forever to come off and I’d rather not deal with that.’ 

Mila’s attention was pulled from Rick when she heard Crystal speak to her. 

‘Oh. My. God! It has been way too long since I seen you last chica! Can I get a hug? Like, I might die if I don’t get one! Also, you totes need to tell me who this cool drink of water is beside you!’ Mila glanced at Kamijo and seen his face change to a deeper scowl and he also looked a little paler than usual, she pulled herself from Rick and gave Chrystal a quick hug, so quick in fact, that it almost wasn’t one. She then introduced Kamijo. 

‘This is Kamijo. He is the vocalist for the other group that we are travelling with and opening for.’ 

‘Why is he with you then babe?’ Rick asked, narrowing his eyes at Mila. 

‘He’s here because he offered to keep me company and direct me on the drive up here to collect you, considering he’s a local and I’ve never been here before. It would have been easy for me to get lost quickly. Got a problem with that honey?’ Mila replied, venom slipping through her voice slightly. 

‘Oh, that makes sense. Well, thank you Kamijo. I appreciate you keeping my girl on the right track.’ Rick replied, extending his hand to Kamijo and giving the man a long look up and down. Mila smirked when she seen the intimidation in Rick’s eyes. Just right too, Kamijo was sexy as hell and Rick couldn’t hold a candle to him. 

‘It was my pleasure to keep Mila on track. Wouldn’t want her getting lost, which is incredibly easy to do here, even with a GPS.’ Kamijo replied cooly and with emphasis on her name as he took Ricks hand and shook it. Mila noticed that he held a little tighter than necessary. Ok, maybe the posturing could be toned down a little bit. 

Soon, they were making their way to the exit after picking up Chrystal and Rick’s baggage. The entire time in the airport was spent with Rick gluing himself to her side and trying to keep a distance between her and Kamijo, it was starting to piss her off, considering she knew that Rick was banging the woman that he brought with him. She wasn’t the only one that was getting pissed off though. Kamijo wasn’t faring much better, he was pissed at Rick for his possessive behavior but at that moment he was more pissed at Chrystal, who was trying to hang all over him and doing her best to get his attention. Really! The woman was a shameless harlot and it was pretty clear to Mila, that it was the biggest turn off for Kamijo. However, she noticed that Kamijo handled it with perfect grace and poise and managed to fluidly thwart Chrystal’s advances. 

Once they got to their car, yet another posturing moment occurred between Kamijo and Rick. This time it was because Kamijo was getting ready to sit in the front with Mila and Rick didn’t like that. Mila let out a huge sigh as she watched the two men stand strong against each other but Kamijo ultimately won with logic and sense. 

‘I’m sorry man, but my place is in front with my woman. You need to respect that.’ Rick had said a small glare in his eyes. Something that Kamijo shrugged off. 

‘That may be so but do you know were you’re going? Do you know what hotel we’re all staying at?’ 

‘That’s not the point here, the point is..’ Rick argued but got cut off by Kamijo. 

‘That’s what I thought. You don’t. I do know however so in this instance it makes more sense for me to be up front in order to better direct Mila. You may not like it but you’ll like it even less if we get lost and are stuck in this car for hours, driving in circles. Also, I have a better view of exits and street signs up front so I can speak up quicker and prevent an accident that could easily happen. Can you speak Japanese sir? Because all our signs are in Japanese.’ 

Here Rick tried to argue further but Kamijo didn’t give him a chance before he started speaking again.

‘Again, no, I didn’t think so. Which only gives further reason to have the Japanese native be up front with the non-native driver. It’s common sense really.’ It was with this that Rick finally relented, seeing the logic in Kamijo’s words, even though he didn’t want to. So, begrudgingly, he got into the back of the car with Chrystal as Kamijo, slid into the front with Mila. Mila smirked to herself, glad that she wouldn’t be stuck with Rick, who would only criticize her driving the whole way back to the hotel.

More and more she was starting to realise that Rick wasn’t the one for her. Not only did her cheat on her but she was starting to realise that he was a control freak and a possessive asshole who was borderline abusive. He was also narcissistic and egotistical. All things that she was coming to see, were massive turn offs for her. She was also starting to realise that more and more, what she wanted in a man, were all qualities that Kamijo possessed in abundance. Sweetness. Understanding. Logic. Intelligence. A thirst for knowledge. Respectful and more. Honestly, Kamijo was essentially her perfect man, a pill, that she was finding incredibly hard to swallow because she didn’t know what to do with this information. Nor did she know if there was even anything that she could do, she’d be leaving soon, so persuing Kamijo was probably not a good idea. What the hell was she going to do then? 

She honestly didn’t know. But what she did know was that she would find out in due time. She had a plan to execute first and then she would figure out the rest afterwards. Yeah, that’s what she would do. She would concentrate on her plan for now and then look at her options for everything else later. She just had to push through the next week and she would have the time needed to think and figure it out. Malice in Gucci weren’t going to be heading back to the states immediately after the Japanese tour finished, they would be spending some downtime out in Okinawa with Kamijo and his lot, to rest and relax before they moved on, to the rest of their independent tour. All in due time. She would do things right though and speak to Kamijo first, when the time came. 

After a while, they finally arrived at their hotel in Tokyo and made their way inside. Mila was dreading this stay, knowing that she would be stuck with Rick and he would probably try to have sex with her, something she definitely did not want to do. Guess she was going to have to pull out the period excuse. However, her worries had ended up unfounded as a commotion started up at the front desk. 

Apparently the hotel had messed up their booking, they didn’t have an extra room available for Chrystal because they weren’t aware that she was joining, so in an effort to accommodate they had mixed up Chrystal and Mila’s names. They had placed Chrystal with Rick and then further messed up by placing her and Kamijo into the same room. All of this seemed too odd to Mila and she glanced over at Kamijo, who seemed unfazed by the whole thing, this caused her eyes to narrow at him as her mind cast back to his joke at the airport, followed by an instance of him making a phone call in the car on the way back and speaking in Japanese the entire time. Was she paranoid? Or had Kamijo deliberately told the hotel to mix things up? His manager was in charge of the bookings after all. It was all a little too coincidental. But as it happened, they were stuck for the night and would have to wait until morning to fix the issues. She would quiz Kamijo once they got to their room. Whatever, she would take the small mercy and deal with the fall out tomorrow. 

Besides, Kamijo was a better cuddle buddy anyway.


	3. The Song & The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3-5 were all originally supposed to only be chapter 3. However this got way too long, which I felt would have been a hellishly chapter to read, so I broke it down into smaller, shorter chapters. 
> 
> Artist & Song used in this chapter: 
> 
> Delta Goodrem - The River.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it....
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/Screenshot_20180720-234359_Pinterest_zps06uwc7rb.jpg.html)  
> 

The past few days had been hell! But on a light note, Mila hadn’t had to be around Rick and Chrystal much, due to everyone readying for the final concert. Currently, she was on the stage, with the grand piano and was practicing her new song that she would unveil tonight. Once, she got her rhythm, she began to sing, not really taking notice when Kamijo came out and sat next to her on the bench. The rest of the ladies were practicing in their changing room. This song was a different genre and it was difficult to get out of their normal mindset. She had since told the girls what this was all about and every single one of them got a vindictive gleam in their eyes and went to practice with gusto. 

Mila, readjusted in the seat, so that she was closer to Kamijo, who placed his hand on her leg lightly and gently. She smiled at this, feeling her body flush a little with his contact. 

‘Wanna be the first to hear this?’ Mila had asked, looking at her seat partner. 

‘I would be delighted.’ Kamijo had responded with a smirk.

‘Ok, but, there are quite a few high notes, you may want to stand beside the piano, rather than sit beside me.’ Mila warned. 

‘If I’m deafened, then so be it, I’m quite comfortable where I am.’ He had replied, his tone a touch sultry. 

‘Ok, it’s your ears.’ Mila answered, brushing her hand against his arm slowly, as she raised her hands to the keys again and began to play. 

‘Preacher, take me down,  
Take me down, to the river, river.

It's not what I had planned when I was walking in,  
I didn't know what I'd see.  
Stepping through the door, their clothes were on the floor,  
Was something like a bad dream.  
And then in just a blink, before I could think,  
I didn't know what happened.  
All I know was this,  
How could he commit a crime against our passion?’

As Mila sang, Kamijo was once again blown away by the strength of her voice. He found himself getting sucked into, not only the song but further into Mila. She had written this from an experience that, for most, is traumatic, and this was something that came through in the very raw wording and vocalization. She was baring everything with this song, her heart, her soul and most importantly, he could hear her fire. The fire that wouldn’t let her tolerate what Rick and Chrystal had done to her, that same fire, that will drive her to publicly out them, in front of all in attendance tonight. 

Kamijo had felt a little bad for the guy, when he had first found out what Mila was going to be doing. It was not supportive or condoning or anything like that, definitely not. It was just the proxy embarrassment that anybody feels, when someone else publicly embarrasses themselves. But honestly, after having met the guy and further after realizing exactly who Rick was and how he knew of him, outside of Mila, he felt no sympathy what so ever, he was actually looking forward to seeing that man and his slut get publicly shamed. Maybe, it would wise them both up and make them rethink their actions. Both were horrible people, that were spoiled and self-entitled, the type of people that most don’t normally like. He personally, despised personalities like theirs. Maybe it was his upbringing, or maybe it was the insight that you are given to the world, when you hit your 40’s, he wasn’t sure. What he was sure of, was that they needed brought down a peg or two and Mila was the most poetic and perfect one, to deliver that dressing down. Plus, should Rick try and retaliate, he would instantly regret it because Kamijo could cripple the bastard, without a second thought, Rick just didn’t know that because he was too stupid to realise, just who he had been pissing off all week. 

He pulled himself from his thoughts again, as he tuned back into Mila and her voice. 

‘Oh, the moment that I saw them kiss,  
Oh, I knew it had to end like this!

Preacher, take me down,  
Take me down to the river, river.

I couldn't help myself,  
When I saw him with her, with her.  
I took that loaded gun,  
Forgive what I have done.

So preacher, take me down,  
Take me down to the river, river.’

Mila, let the music and the lyrics flow from her, like a crashing wave on a stormy sea. She was finding this song to be cathartic and it was bringing her closure. She could feel the raw emotion behind every syllable as they left her lips. She had a feeling, that this one, might just be a hit and one that the fans would love. It wasn’t their usual musical style sure but every artist or band always had a couple songs that didn’t necessarily fit their niche or genre. It’s what happened as an artist. 

Certain life events, effect you in different ways, so why would you produce a song, if you chose to write one about the experience, that didn’t capture the nature or the effect that, that event had on you? It seemed silly to her honestly, which is why this little gem came out the way it did. She had written it all herself, not only the lyrics but the entire musical piece too and then distributed the sheet music to each band member, explaining what it was and why it was so different. 

She also couldn’t deny that, having Kamijo sitting right beside her as she practiced this particular number, empowered her in a whole different way than she had ever felt before. Her voice seemed just a little bit crisper and just a touch more clearer. Her projection was also en pointe too. He seemed to be part of her muse lately. She had written another 6 songs, during her time here and each and every one of them had ended up sexually or emotionally charged, with all of them being equally powerful and she was pretty sure it was because they were written whilst he was front and center in her mind. She had planned to add them to their new album, provided the band liked them of course and could come up with the perfect music to go with the lyrical content. If not, she was dabbling with the idea of having a side solo career and she might just take them and run with them on that front, if they didn’t work out for Malice in Gucci.

She pulled herself from her thought’s to concentrate on the song that she was singing. 

‘Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh

The writing's on the wall, but it was his fault,  
How could anybody blame me?  
I swear to tell the truth, and if you only knew,  
I swear you'd do the same thing!

Oh, if you give me one more chance,  
Oh, I'll never shoot him down again!’

Dai had came out to ask Kamijo a question about tonight’s show but stopped dead when he saw Kamijo and Mila sitting together at the grand piano. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard Mila’s singing about Rick. Kayla had told him what had happened a few nights previously after they had got done with their second bout of sex for that day.  
He had noticed that Kayla had been distracted. She had still been there with him mentally but he could tell she wasn’t all the way there as she normally was and it had made him concerned for her, so he had asked when they had gotten done. 

She had explained that she was thinking about the song that they where working on, that was brand new and would be unveiled at the final show. He had asked why that concerned her and she had replied saying that the song didn’t concern her, that it was kick ass. What had concerned her was that Mila had written it about Rick cheating on her with Chrystal, his secretary and that Mila planned to use the song to let them know that she knew and that things where over. After he had ranted and raved about what an asshole Rick was, for doing what he did, he had asked why she was concerned for Mila. She had explained that she was concerned about what Rick might try to do to Mila after she ruined his image and let the press know exactly what he was like. 

Dai had hugged her too him then and held her. Of course she was concerned for one of her best friends but he also knew that one of his best friends wasn’t going to let anything happen to Mila. He had explained to Kayla just how Kamijo had felt for Mila and had told her that if Kamijo had any say, and he did, nothing would happen to Mila. He had also then went on to betray Kamijo’s trust by telling Kayla, something that Kamijo had told him in confidence but at that moment, Dai’s woman needed reassurance and he could give that reassurance. 

Kamijo knew all about Rick’s business, because he owned a large percentage of the mans company although Mila didn’t know that. Not only was Kamijo a large investor in Ricks company, he was also a shareholder and that, should Rick attempt anything in retaliation, Kamijo would pull out of Ricks company and also take quite a few other, powerful Japanese investors, that added to the company, with him. Losing the investment from the Japanese, would literally cripple Rick and his business. Kamijo could, effectively, bankrupt Rick with just one conference call.

Shaking his head, Dai took a seat on the stage, behind Kamijo and Mila, leaning his back against the wall, deciding his question could wait until after. Besides, he wanted to finish listening to Mila, although disappointed because she finished the song shortly after. He guessed he would get to hear it, in full, tonight. Her voice was awesome and he could see why Kayla and the rest of the girls had pushed Mila to be their singer, even though Mila had originally wanted to be their pianist. 

‘Preacher, take me down,  
Take me down to the river, river.

I couldn't help myself,  
When I saw him with her, with her.  
I took that loaded gun,  
Forgive what I have done!

So preacher, take me down,  
Take me down to the river, river.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

Preacher, take me down,  
Take me down to the river, river.

I couldn't help myself,  
When I saw him with her, with her.  
I took that loaded gun,  
Forgive what I have done.

So preacher, take me down,  
Take me down to the river, river.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

I took that loaded gun!  
Forgive what I have done!  
So preacher, take me down,  
Take me down to the river, river.’

As Mila came to the end of the song, she let her hands slide from the piano keys and into her lap and smiled gently. Yes, she was pleased with it and she couldn’t wait to hear what it would sound like when all of them where playing it together. She suddenly had a renewed vigor for tonight’s show. Both groups also planned to play a duet at the very end of the show, a cover song, to send the final date off with a bang. Which she was also super excited about. She got to sing with Kamijo and everyone got to play together! 

They had already gained permission from the original group to cover their song and had it drawn up on paper, to protect everyone. Of course, Maria from In This Moment had been super excited to hear that she planned to cover her and Brent Smith’s song, Sexual Hallucination. They wouldn’t cover it exactly though, she and Kamijo had planned to add their own flare, to the already awesome song. They had chosen this one because it had come to light that each band member of Kamijo’s was now dating their own woman from her group, leaving only her and Kamijo as the odd one’s out. So this song, seemed appropriate to finish this section of the tour out with. Then off to Okinawa, for some down time and so the couples can spend some quality time together, before they had to leave each other. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by Dai, coming over to Kamijo and asking him, if they were going to be doing the Louis set tonight, or whether they’d be sticking with the Napoleon set. Kamijo had answered, saying that it will just be the Napoleon set and then asked if Dai could leave them alone for a few moments. This piqued Mila’s interest as she looked at Kamijo, in question. Dai had smirked and then acquiesced and as he walked away, Kamijo turned to her. 

‘So, you’re sure about this? You want to do this tonight?’ Kamijo asked her, as he took her hands into his own, and stroked over them, with his thumbs in slow, soothing motions. 

‘I’ve never been more sure of anything. Could there be retaliation from him? Of course but he can’t take anything from me. I gained everything I have, through my own determination and hard work. He hasn’t given me anything. The worst he can do, is try to drag my name through the dirt but I will shoot him down at every turn.’ Mila replied, her tone sure. 

‘And you’re sure, you’re not going to give him another chance?’ Kamijo asked, cautiously. 

‘Absolutely! He will never get near me again! Why would you even ask me that!? You’ve been the one there with me throughout all of this! I would expect the girls to ask me that question as they’re only just finding out! But NOT you! What the f...’ Mila ranted positively affronted with Kamijo. 

He cut her off though with a ‘Good’ then before she realised it, his lips were on hers, in a restrained and slightly timid kiss. Mila blinked quickly before closing her eyes and leaning into him, letting her lips move of their own accord. This seemed to embolden Kamijo as the timidity left him immediately and his kiss became more sure, it’s depth increasing for a few moments before he pulled away from her slowly. 

‘I’m sorry Mila. I just had to be sure before I kissed you.’ He replied and with a soft kiss to her lips once more, he got up and made his way to the back rooms, to start getting ready, leaving Mila to wonder about what had just happened and why. 

Whatever the reason, she enjoyed it none the less. But, she should probably talk to him about that later. She looked at her phone then and upon seeing the time, cursed out loud and then rushed toward the way Kamijo had gone. She needed to get ready to.


	4. It's Showtime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shorter of the three newest chapters.
> 
> Band & Song used here:
> 
> Eyes Set to Kill - Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/Feathered_zpshnnh7pzj.jpg.html)

A few hours later and Mila was standing at the side of the stage with her band mates, waiting for the lights of the auditorium to go down. In the crowd, front and center, she could see Rick and Chrystal, who was hanging all over Rick, who was letting his hands run wild on her body, making Mila’s rage rush through her all over again and with renewed brutality. Oh she couldn’t wait for this fucking show.   
She looked over herself with one last cursory glance. She looked damn good. She had gotten Kayla to help her with this outfit. She was wearing a tight, black Victorian style shirt that buttoned down the middle and had ruffles along the bust and the high collar. The front of it was also lace and see through, the lace stopping just past the top of her breasts, so that it showed off just the right amount of cleavage. 

Her cleavage was also accentuated and enhanced, thanks to the under bust, red leather corset that she wore. On her bottom half, she worse a long black skirt that was also designed in the Victorian style, except it was high low. The front stopping just below her lower thighs, the back flowing down to the floor, in a ruffled but fluid motion, she had also added a red satin bustle. On her legs, she wore black lace stockings. On her feet she wore calf length black, button, heeled boots, also done in a Victorian style. All and all she had a steampunk air about her with this outfit. Her hair was done in an elaborate half up-half down style, the lengths curled lightly so that they fell in waves down her back and a few strands surrounding her face to frame it. Her make-up was a red and black smokey eye, with pale blush and blood-red lips. 

Apparently, she looked a little too good, as Kamijo had almost dropped when he spied her, as she headed toward the side of the stage to wait, according to Kayla, who had been informed of this by Dai. Well good. Maybe it would sting Rick even more and make Chrystal sick with envy. But if not, she wouldn’t loose sleep over it. 

Finally, the moment that they’d been waiting for. The auditorium lights went down and the stage lights had started to flash as the rest of her band-mates made their way onto the stage and took their places, beginning their first number. Soon, Mila heard her cue and made her way out, beginning to sing as soon as she hit her place center stage. Resting her foot on the back of one of the speakers, she lent over, balancing her weight on her bent knee and giving a generous view of her chest to the front row. 

‘Break!

The days are passing by,  
The voices grow louder.  
I can't get through the night,  
Tossing and turning!’

Mila, smirked when she watched Ricks jaw drop and Chrystal gasp. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and jumping from the speaker lightly, she started to walk around the stage. Stopping here and there, so that other fans could see her from where they were situated. Honestly she loved being up here and being on the stage. She could connect with so many people from here and maybe help people through something. She could do a lot for people up here, even if it didn’t seem like it to others. She smiled again as she lent down and reached her hand out to the fans in front of her, smiling even more, when a bunch of them lunged forward and grabbed at her and held her hand and arm carefully, as they enjoyed the song. 

‘Wake up, nothing feels the same,  
I'm not the person I was yesterday.  
I can't find my center,  
I've lost my temper again!  
Feels like I'm gonna, feels like I'm gonna break!

I can't turn off my mind,  
The voices take over me.  
Try to contain them, they drive me insane,  
And I feel like I'm caving in.  
I'm caving in, I'm caving!’

After dancing and generally performing around the stage a little more, she finally made her way back to her microphone stand, which was shaped like the divine feminine and nestled her mic in it’s holder.

She needed to stay still for a little bit, her corset was just a smidgen too tight, that it made rapid movement a touch uncomfortable, if she didn’t stop and take a breath. Looking out at the crowd, she gauged their reactions. The crowd was in good spirits and that meant good revenue but also enjoyment for the fans. She and her girls were up here to do one job and that job was to get the crowd revved up for Kamijo and so far, it seemed they were killing it. Good, that meant that Kamijo and his boys’ performance was going to be easy for them to pull off. She smirked when she thought about Kamijo, her mind casting back to him kissing her earlier and then approving of how she was dressed later. Coming out of her mind, she focused on the performance. 

‘Wake up, nothing feels the same,  
I'm not the person I was yesterday.  
I can't find my center,  
I've lost my temper again!  
Feels like I'm gonna, feels like I'm gonna break!

Feels like I'm gonna break!’

As she came to the end of their first song, she started to move around the stage again, heading towards her band-mates this time and as she made her way over to Kayla, to sing beside her for a few moments. She spied the man that had been stuck in her thoughts all night. Kamijo was leaning against the edge of the stage entrance, smirking at her and looking deadly sexy. 

She felt her breath catch and her heart race. He was fully decked out in all of his costuming. His hair perfectly curled, his eyes now ice blue, ringed with light, barely there, smokey eyeliner with his shadow done in gold tones. He was wearing a white shirt that exposed a good portion of his chest and this was matched with his leather pants, tighter than normal. Along with his heeled platform boots. He was wearing a white military, ankle length coat, with gold trim and feathers decorating it. He also noticed, that he was wearing a broad, gold lace choker and a burnished silver cross pendant, with wings. She honestly could have died right then and there and he didn’t make it any better, when his expression turned dark and sultry as he looked her up and down, as though he were a hungry wolf and she was the perfect prey. It sent a rush of feeling, straight to her core. Feelings she hadn’t had in a very long time. She felt sexy and feminine and absolutely wanted. It made her a little light headed, if she was honest. She leveled her eyes at him and licked her lips subtly, just enough for him to see before she turned to Kayla quickly, then spinning to face the crowd as her and Kayla lent against each other as Mila belted out the last of the song. 

‘Wake up, nothing feels the same,  
I'm not the person I was yesterday.  
I can't find my center,  
I've lost my temper again!  
Feels like I'm gonna, feels like I'm gonna break!

I think I'm gonna break!  
I think I'm gonna break!’


	5. The Revenge & The Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluffy lovin' between Kamijo & Mila in this one.
> 
> Band & Song used here: 
> 
> In This Moment ft. Brent Smith - Sexual Hallucination 
> 
> Check it out, it's sexy as hell, in fact, check out all the music I use in this fic. It's all awesome! I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhmm...
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/6853f50b81c287cb7a20aa699de0fad3_zpspvhqzmnn.jpg.html)

After about an hour and a half, it was time for them you finish their set and to perform Ricks song. They had taken a short break, so that strings could be changed and guitars hastily tuned again. They also touched up their make-ups and their outfits. Then, out they went again, once the piano was wheeled out and situated at the side of the stage, but in full view of everyone. As everyone made their way to their places, Mila walked out again and over to the piano. She took a few minutes to situate her mic and open the key lid. She glanced too the exit of the stage and found Kamijo standing there, yet again leaning against the frame sexily. He smiled at her in reassurance and let her know that he was there for her. She nodded her head in acknowledgment and gave him a small smile. Then she turned her head to address the crowd. 

‘Firstly, I want to thank you all for coming out tonight in support of the wonderful and fantastic Kamijo and his equally fantastic group. We all love him here and you ladies and some of you men are in for a treat when you see them all. Phew!’ Mila said her tone taking a dramatic flare near the end as she waved her face with her hand in mock swooning. Hearing a laugh run through the crowd, she continued. 

‘I also want to thank you all on behalf of my girls and I for showing so much support to us as well. You have been more than welcoming Japan and we love you. We will definitely be back, that is, if you’ll have us!’ At this she heard a mass cheer come up from the people gathered and she laughed happily as she heard this, then decided it was time to finish this up. 

‘Ok, then it’s a date! But, for now, we have one more song for you all. This one is a little different though. This is brand new and was just written a couple of months ago. It was written because I had an experience, not too long ago. We had finished our tour in America and I headed home for some much needed rest and had hoped that I would have a warm welcome from my boyfriend but what I had found instead...well...listen to the song and you’ll know. Rick, Chrystal, I know you’re both here, so, this one is for you. Listen carefully.’ As Mila said this, she looked directly at them both and saw as Rick’s face started looking panicked and Chrystal was trying to hide hers. She smirked evilly and then began. 

‘Preacher, take me down,  
Take me down, to the river, river…’

Once Mila was done with the last song. She looked at Rick and Chrystal, her look deadly as she spoke into her mic. 

‘If it wasn’t already clear, I know about you both. I caught you both in the bedroom. My things have already been moved out of the house, so Chrystal, you can move in whenever. I hope you’ll both be very happy together. Now, I’m going to go and find my own happiness, in about another two hours. He has a very important appointment on this stage that he can’t miss. Now everyone else, without further ado, I can say, I hope you are all ready for Kamijo! Because he’s in the building and he and the boys are ready for you!’ Mila, yelled into the mic as an uproar went through the crowd and people started to bounce about the auditorium. An uproar that got even louder as her band made their way off the stage and Kamijo’s made their way on. Kamijo following last and he smirked at her, as they passed each other, a smirk, that she returned. 

After about two hours, Kamijo and his group had finished their set and Mila readied herself as she heard Kamijo, introduce Malice in Gucci again.

‘We have one more surprise for you all. As this is the last show, we wanted to go out with a bang, so it is with great pleasure, that I welcome back to the stage, Malice in Gucci!’ Kamijo yelled into the mic, his voice being drowned out by the whoops and hollers of the crowd. Hearing their cue, Mila and the girls made their way back on stage and all of them took their places beside their respective men as Mila, took her place at Kamijo’s side, smiling as he slid his arm around her hips. Lifting her mic to her mouth, Mila addressed the crowd.

‘So, if you know this one and it is a cover. Join us, if not, just simply enjoy. This is a favourite of mine and one that Kamijo has been looking forward too. For one night and one song only, Malice in Gucci, will perform with Kamijo!’ 

The auditorium lights went down again as spotlights centered on Tia and Ruka, the keyboardists as they began to play. This was followed by another set of lights that centered on Kayla and Dai, as they began to play a low, sexy rhythm. Eventually Mila found a light on her, taking her cue she began.

‘Red lips, a sinister tongue...’ Mila sang and as she finished that line, a light centered on Kamijo as he joined the fray. 

‘I’ll taste you, until I can’t.’ Kamijo sang as he turned and looked at her, his hand still on her hip. Mila bit her lip at the look he gave her. Oh boy, this is going to be a hard one to get through, she thought as she continued. 

‘Our trip has just begun...’ 

‘I'll fly with you, ‘til the end...’ Kamijo sang his voice deep and heavily accented but still clear, making it all the more sensual, causing Mila to shiver and almost forget her line. 

‘Psychedelic poison...’ Mila sang, moving closer to Kamijo, as he continued after her.

‘You are in my veins now...’ His eyes never left her and they were hot, letting her know how he felt.

‘And there's no denying...’ She got out. Feeling like, her voice was breaking, even though it wasn’t.

‘There's no denying...’ He repeated, his hand gripping tighter as both their voices joined together.

‘As we both burst into flames...’

Kamijo then lead them through the beginning of the next section. 

‘Don’t come down...’ Kamijo sang his eyes boring into her own as she followed his lead.

‘There’s no coming down...’ She had no idea why it was like this now. Rehearsal hadn’t been this bad.

‘Higher Ground...’ Kamijo was feeling the effects of this song strongly. Suddenly thankful for his coat.

‘We’re floating over ground…’ Mila sang as she felt her body flush, heel to toe. 

‘Out of body...’ Kamijo sang, noticing that the crowd was silent. Their attention rapt. 

‘Out of Body...’ Mila repeated, breathy, as they both joined their voices again. 

‘Inner mind…’ Mila gripped the back of his coat, feeling like her legs weren’t going to hold her. 

‘I’m your slave...’ Kamijo continued, his voice tight but strong. 

‘This is what I crave...’ She wasn’t sure she could take this, but she continued none the less. ‘I’m lost, I’m saved.’ Here is when the rest of the group joined in with their instruments and Mila and Kamijo spun away from each other, to face the crowd as they sang together. 

‘It's my obsession, possession began!’ As Mila held the last note, Kamijo started on his next line. 

‘Physical, psychical, illumination...’

And on it went for them as they performed. By the end of the song, Mila was frustrated, hot and bothered. She didn’t realise just how much of an effect Kamijo had on her. After they had finished, she also found out that, the feeling, was very much reciprocated, if what she had felt, when Kamijo hugged her at the end, after their bows, was anything to go by. 

However, apart from she and Kamijo, unintentionally turning each other on, the cover had turned out great and the fans had enjoyed it, their cheers near deafening at the end. The groups smiled and then when the lights went down for a final time, they all made their way off the stage and down into the back of the building, to the dressing rooms. Mila had noticed that Rick and Chrystal were no where to be seen during the last song and she was perfectly fine with that. She smiled happily as she made her way into her dressing room. Just to stop in her tracks when she seen Kamijo sitting on the couch in the room. He had already divested himself of most of his costuming and was now only in his pants, boots and shirt. Oh God, she didn’t need him here right now, she was still flushing from their very sexually charged performance and he was increasing it even more, as he lounged on the couch, one arm propping his head and the other thrown over the back of it, his legs crossed loosely. 

‘Care to explain why you’re sitting on the couch like you own it?’ Mila asked playfully as she closed the door. She needed to get out of her corset, so maybe it was a good thing he was here, she needed help, unlacing the back. 

‘Because I do, well, I like to think I do.’ Kamijo responded with a smirk. 

‘Well, not to burst your bubble but you don’t, I’m afraid. But seeing as you’re here, you can put yourself to good use and help me unlace this damned corset, I’m getting uncomfortable.’ Mila replied as she walked over to him, then turned so her back was facing him. 

She heard him get up from his position, jumping a little as she felt his hands at her neck, so that he could move her long hair over one shoulder. Her breath was caught in her chest as she felt him run his fingers down her shoulder blades lightly, to rest just below them, where the back of her corset began. Her breath stayed stuck as he deftly and meticulously ran his hands down each eyelet, unlacing the strings carefully as he went. Soon he reached the bottom and she heard the hiss of cord against material as he pulled her laces completely free. He then took one side and pulled the piece of clothing from her body. Then and only then, did her breath finally release in a quiet whoosh, as her waist was finally free of the confining article. 

‘There, does that feel better?’ He asked quietly as she heard him drape the corset over the arm of the couch, and take his place there again. 

She turned and smiled, taking a seat beside him. ‘Yes, much better. Thank you.’ 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Mila finally broke it. 

‘So, are we going to talk about tonight? Or pretend like it never happened?’ 

‘Why would we forget what happened? If it’s welcomed, I have every intention of doing so again, multiple times. So, I do believe it should be discussed at some point soon. What we definitely need to talk about, immediately probably, is our reactions to one another, while we were together on stage tonight.’ Kamijo said, his eyes leveling on her in seriousness. 

Mila blushed hard at this, as she felt her heart pick up it’s pace, to a rapid beat. 

‘Reactions? What reactions? There were no...’ She trailed off, her rambling sounding stupid to her own ears. 

‘Mila, I’m 43 years old, I know the signs and the body language. It kind of comes with age and observance. I know the difference between stage light flush and other types of flushing. I also know the difference between breathlessness from singing your soul out and breathlessness of other natures.’ Kamijo explained gently as he looked at her with a knowing gleam in his eyes. 

Mila sighed and glanced down at her hands. She knew it was pointless to pretend with him. He was right of course and she supposed it would be easier for him to notice these things. Besides, it wasn’t like he had been unaffected. 

‘You’re right. But you weren’t unaffected either. We hugged pretty tightly and I know the difference between a mic and a...well...’ She replied, a teasing and dark smirk gracing her features. 

‘Yeah, that was deliberate. Just so we’re clear.’ Kamijo responded cheekily. Making Mila gasp in mock affront and causing them both to laugh. 

‘So, what do we want to do about this? I mean, I just broke up with Rick officially, although it’s been over for months and I’ll be leaving in a few weeks. What can we do, really?’ Mila asked quietly, readjusting herself, so that she was curled up on the couch but still facing Kamijo. 

‘Simple, make the most out of the time you’re here and then work the rest out as it comes. It’s not like we’re strangers anymore Mila. We’ve shared things with each other, that even our nearest and dearest don’t know. I mean, can you really say, we don’t know each other enough, to explore and see where this leads? If it falls through, then it falls through at least we’ll have tried. But, what if it succeeds? Just imagine where we could end up? People have gotten together for less, much less. So, what do you say? Want to see where we land, with this leap of faith?’ 

‘I would say that you’re having your mid-life crisis. But given that I, at 28, can’t help but to agree with you, that can’t be the cause of this insanity. What the hell, I’ve always liked leaping into the unknown. So let’s do it. But, let’s go slow though. That’s going to be important, especially with the distance that will soon be separating us.’ Mila replied, her voice a little shaky as she agreed to this. 

‘As you wish Mademoiselle.’ Kamijo replied, his smile notably sultry, although he had the decency to keep it mostly subtle. 

Mila bit her lip when she saw his look but rather than comment on it, she lent forward and pulling him to her, kissed his lips firmly but slowly. He had been surprised at first, not expecting her to make a move but he recovered quickly and lent into the kiss. He slowly took it over though and made it deeper, placing one hand on the back of her neck and the other at her waist to hold her closer, but he made sure not to make it too deep, that it would lead to other things, no matter how much either may have wanted that. They had to be mature about this, there was no other way. Their situation was delicate and they needed to treat it as such and take it easy. 

They continued their kiss for what seemed like hours but realistically, was probably only for a few minutes. They finally broke apart though as the need for air began to catch up with them but more importantly because a knock came to Mila’s changing room door, which was what ultimately brought them out of their self-imposed haze. Mila smiled at Kamijo before she turned her head to the door and told whoever it was, to come in.


	6. Not a Chapter, Just a note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/Screenshot_20180720-234338_Pinterest_zpsjjw9bxsl.jpg.html)

Hey everyone, so this is just a short note, to give you all some info. 

Currently, I have 4 stories right now, that I am working on and actively uploading. 2 for the Kamijo fandom, 1 for the SPN fandom and 1 for the Inuyasha fandom. These aren’t including old stories, that I am also rewriting and will eventually upload to here. 

All of this, I’m doing in between working full time, being a full time mum and also being a full time wife. So I have found myself in need of a writing schedule. So from today, my uploading will be once a week for each story of mine that is active on Ao3 and the schedule will be as follows:

As The Pain Sweeps Through a Kamijo fiction: Chapter writing will be taking place Monday & Tuesday nights, with the completed chapter being released on Wednesday nights. 

Dancing With Death a Supernatural fiction: Chapter writing will be taking place Wednesday and Thursday nights, with the completed chapter being released on Friday nights. 

The March of Time an Inuyasha fiction: Chapter writing will be taking place Friday and Saturday nights, with the completed chapter being released on Sunday nights.

Quiet Moments a Kamijo fiction: Chapter writing will be taking place Sunday nights, with the completed chapter being released on Monday nights.

No uploads will be made on Tuesday nights. Tuesday night’s are when I will be taking breaks from being on Ao3. 

This will be how it is, for the foreseeable and may change temporarily as and when life demands it. Like, if I go to dinner one night or to a family function and don’t necessarily have the time to write/upload. 

If you have any questions, feel free to inbox me or comment on the story of mine that you read. 

Thanks!

xXK’s-MissXx


	7. Chapter 6 - Love in Okinawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamijo Tax!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Mobile%20Uploads/2018-08/20180831_155314_zpsktmoxlzy.jpg.html)  
> 

Sunday morning dawned bright and early on the two groups as they all made their way onto the plane that would take them all to Okinawa. A large house had been rented for three weeks, so that everyone could have some serious down time before Malice would move on to the rest of their Global tour and Kamijo and his group would start prepping for the next record. Everyone was super excited for the trip, to a point where they found it hard to stay quiet on the plane and to talk in whisper tones. But some how they managed however it had been a long ass two hours. Mila and Kamijo slept for most of it though, as they had sat up the night before talking things over, long past when they should’ve, leaning against each other with Kamijo’s head resting on Mila’s, as hers rested in between his neck and shoulder. They didn’t wake up again, until Kayla gently shook them, waking them both and letting them know that they had arrived and that they had to hurry and pick up their luggage and catch their mini bus to the house that they were staying at. Mila and Kamijo yawned, almost simultaneously as they both got up from their seats and joined their friends, as they all made their way through the airport and to their ride.

Mila, wrapped her arms around one of Kamijo’s and lent against him lightly, as they walked. He smiled at her, though she couldn’t see it and placed his free hand over one of hers, stroking gently. She was cute when she was sleepy and it felt nice to have her slight weight leaning against him, of course he had to adjust his gait a little but it was a small price to pay, to have her holding onto him. Honestly, it was the little things that mattered to him, when it came to partners. The small gestures of affection, that came with surprise hugs, unexpected touches and the like. These things meant more to him than anything else really. He, himself, was incredibly affectionate by nature and it was intensified with a partner. He was the type to make damn sure that anyone he was with, knew that he cared about them and wanted them. 

They continued to walk like that, both watching, as their friends, joked and messed around with each other. It was going to be a good three weeks. They could feel it and everyone was excited to spend time with their respective partners. It didn’t take long for the news of her and Kamijo to filter through to all of the group members. Thanks to Tia, seeing them kiss in Mila’s dressing room the night before. She had put two and two together and went and told Ruka, who had told Dai, who had told Kayla, who had told Marcella, who had told Shouta, who had told Minu, who had told Shianne. Honestly, they really couldn’t keep secrets at all, what if Kamijo and Mila hadn’t wanted anyone to know yet? Luckily, they didn’t actually mind, it was just the principle that bothered them really. But it was whatever, they were their friends and there was no judgment there, in fact, everyone had been elated when the news spread. Apparently they had been a hot topic among their groups, as to whether or not they would get together, which everyone had been rooting for.

After an hour and a half or so, their bus finally pulled off and drove up a beautiful lane way that opened up to a spacious, semi-circle courtyard, that served as the driveway for the gorgeous two story 18th century manor home that they were now greeted with. It was smaller than most standard manors, boasting 10 bedrooms and each with it’s own bathroom. It also had two extra bathrooms for guests who weren’t staying, one on the second floor and one on the first. It had a library, a small ballroom and a large dining room with a separate kitchen. It also held two large living rooms, with one of those having been converted into a den, which held various games consoles, a pool table, and a mini bar and last but not least it had a small in-home theater room, that was stocked with movies and TV Shows. It also held a popcorn machine, candy counter and a drinks machine. After everyone had taken in all the amenities of the house, they all went in search of the bedrooms that they would choose to sleep in. Obviously, all ten were not needed, not now that everyone had paired off into couples, but at least it gave them options.

Mila and Kamijo walked sedately through the large hallways of the house, in search of their own room and took in the various pieces of art work that were hung on the walls, ranging from ancient works, to more modern paintings. They could vaguely hear their friends at the opposite end of the house, all having fun hunting down the perfect room for them. As they wondered around a corner, they came upon the only door at this end of the house. 

The door was actually a set of double doors and they looked at each other curiously before deciding to take a peek. As they pushed open one of the heavy doors and peered around it, they both gasped at what they saw. This room must have been the master bedroom because it was crazy huge and it was decorated gorgeously. It seemed that the owners had decided to keep the 18th century flair for this room. It had etched wood beams on the ceiling, that exposed the beautiful ceiling artwork, which was a massive woodland scene. The walls where covered with wallpaper, that was stripe and filigree in design, with Dark green and bronze as the main colours. Sections of the wall were also paneled in wood that was sanded to a smooth finish and painted bronze. The carpet was a plush, dark chocolate colour and was a deep shag, making it super fluffy and soft to the step. The bed was a gorgeous kingsize, mahogany four poster, canopy bed, that had gold and black drapes, flowing from the top of the canopy to pool on the floor. The drapes were tied back right now, but Mila knew that they could probably be untied and drawn around the bed, should the sleepers wish it.

Mila and Kamijo looked at each other and nodded, deciding that they need to see more of the room. So, pushing the door open further, they both stepped inside and closed the door behind them. The room had a section of it, just of in the left corner, that held a small, intimate seating area, with two love seats, one dark green and one chocolate brown, facing one another, with a mahogany, glass topped, coffee table in between. On either side of both love seats, sat small lamp tables, that held Victorian style lamps. Just beside this little seating area, spanning that entire wall, was a huge set of sliding glass doors that lead out onto a private, enclosed balcony. They could see from where they were, that the balcony held a small table and two chairs for sitting and enjoying the view and the weather. As they cast their eyes around the room more, they noticed a huge walk-in closet, two sets of drawers, and ottoman at the end of the bed and two bedside tables, each holding another of the Victorian lamps. 

As they looked further, they noticed another door and upon opening it, they found the master bathroom. It followed a similar design pattern as the bedroom, except instead of carpet and wallpaper, it had a tiled floor and walls. The Shower was a double shower, the sides of which were completely open. Mila could see that there was a glass partition, that stood about six feet high, to protect the rest of the bathroom from water splashes or damage and as she looked closer, she noticed that the shower floor, dipped down in a gentle, barely noticeable incline, toward the drain, which explained why it could have two open sides and only have a 6 foot partition and the tiled wall as protection, although there were two large bathmats at either side. 

 

The vanity held dual sinks and had a large mirror that ran the length of the vanity, there was also downlights attached to the top of the mirror, so that the users could see what they where doing. Of to one corner was also a large claw-foot bath tub that could easily fit two people in it, should they wish it. The tub was painted dark green and it’s claw feet were bronze. Then of to the other corner, was the toilet, that had a tallboy cabinet beside it, filled with bathroom tissue and moist towelettes. 

Mila, taking all of this in, turned to Kamijo and spoke, her tone brokering no argument. 

‘This is the room we’re sleeping in. Unless you don’t want to, in which case, I’ll just stay in here.’ 

Kamijo cut his eyes to her sharply and responded. ‘No, I’m staying here too. This room is gorgeous and I have every intention of staying with you.’ Mila giggled at this jovially as she hugged him, rubbing her face into his chest cutely. 

‘As you wish Monsieur!’ She replied, her tone mocking his response to her the night before. He chuckled at this, giving her a squeeze and then lead her out of the bathroom and back into the main bedroom. He could hear the muffled noises of their friends coming down the hall and knew they would be interrupted in a few moments, if they didn’t step out into the hall again. He opened one of the doors and as he expected, there was their group halfway to their room. 

‘Kamijo, Mila, did you guys find your room then?’ Dai asked, as Kamijo lead Mila out and closed the door behind them. 

‘We did. What about you all?’ Kamijo asked in response. 

‘You know it! Kayla and I found an amazing purple room that is so goth, that’s it’s almost too goth to exist! So naturally, it’s perfect for us!’ Dai replied excitedly, making Mila giggle at his enthusiasm. 

‘Shianne and I found a pretty sea themed room that we fell in love with and will enjoy greatly.’ Minu added, as he shuffled closer to Shianne, who blushed. Minu and Shianne were the shy ones in their respective groups and it was cute to see them together.

‘Ruka and I found this bomb traditional Japanese room that we decided to make our own! Complete with all the trimmings! It’s gorgeous!’ Tia chimed in excitedly. Honestly, she had loved all things Japanese from a young age from the music to the food. She was also an honorary Gaika, so it was almost perfect that she would end up falling for a Japanese man. 

‘Marcella and I found a cute cosmos themed room that we just had to claim. It even has the ceiling painted to show the entire solar system, which is painted with glow in the dark paint, it’s pretty phenomenal. It was probably meant for a child but that doesn’t stop us!’ Shouta piped up excitedly. Shouta had been hurt pretty badly by his previous partner and it had taken him a long time to actually allow himself to open up and feel again. But now that he had and Marcella had pulled that out from him, he looked so content and happy that you couldn’t help but let your heart warm for them both. 

‘Well, Kamijo and I found the master bedroom, or at least that’s what we think, with how huge it is. It’s pretty. Dark chocolate and green colour scheme, with a beautiful woodland ceiling mural. We fell in love with ours too. Guy’s this is going to be an amazing stay! So, lets go make some lunch for all of us and then explore more! Maybe watch a movie in the theater?’ Mila suggested as she grinned big at the group of people in front of her and Kamijo. Hearing a series of enthusiastic yes’s made her laugh as she and Kamijo pushed past their friends gently and lead them all to the kitchen, where they would all help each other prep lunch for their group.  
After lunch and their movie, everyone went their own separate ways to go on walks, play games or shop. Kamijo and Mila though, they decided to spend their day in the best way possible, in bed. After they had both changed into their sleepwear, they climbed into the big bed, drew the drapes, to darken the bed down and snuggled into the covers, with Kamijo’s arms wrapping around Mila. Once they were both entirely comfortable, then drifted off and slept, only waking up when Shianne knocked on their door and brought them some pizza that the group had ordered for dinner, along with some soda’s and water’s. Honestly, they could get used to things like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so that everyone is aware, I know I posted a schedule recently about when I would upload, well I posted that, forgetting that I would have to work my seasonal job down in Kansas City at the Renaissance Fair which is held in Bonner Springs. It's every weekend, for 7 weekends. I have currently worked 2 and have another 5 to still work, as I help not only my mother in law who sells down there at her shop Accents but I also help my friend who runs A Wench In The Gear, as and when she needs it, which means I don't have time at the weekends to upload and stick to that schedule and by the time I am finished with my Monday-Friday 8-5 job, I'm exhausted getting home, so haven't had much energy to do anything else aside from family stuffs and to sleep. I will upload as and when I can, at least until the end of these 7 weekends, when I can, reliably stick to my set schedule.


End file.
